


叫醒服务

by tufff



Series: 阿根廷重逢 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 是岩及，要把岩榨干的及x憋了很久的岩，可以当作上篇重逢后续，也可以单独看骑乘
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 阿根廷重逢 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552939
Kudos: 25





	叫醒服务

岩泉一在睡梦中迷迷糊糊觉得有什么水蛇一样的东西滑腻地缠住了他难以启齿的那处。他隐隐约约地希望能够进入到更深处，却被一声咳嗽惊醒了。

“咳咳，小岩嘴上说着不要，其实心里还是很急嘛。”及川被岩泉突然的深入呛到了，不得已吐出了男友的性器，在嘴角流下一道透明的水痕。

岩泉像个被恶霸轻薄了的花姑娘迅速扯过被子遮住了自己的下身——因为他的内裤已经在睡梦中被及川扯下——脸热得仿佛可以煎鸡蛋：“你是变态吗？”

及川掀开被子钻了进来，将岩泉压在床上。这么近的距离里，借着窗外明亮的月光，岩泉清晰地看见了及川因为口交而被变得红润的双唇，他调皮地吐了下舌头，像是勾引岩泉与他亲吻。

事实岩泉也这么做了，他狠狠地撞过去，将两片嘴唇重重地贴在一起。及川彻，只是轻轻在心里念他的名字，又喜又恼的心情便会将岩泉淹没。他爱这个人，爱他的骄傲爱他的光芒，却也恨他的骄傲与倔强。

他有些粗暴地碾着两个人相触的唇，及川却微张开口，引导两人舌齿相交。及川灵巧地勾着他的舌头，滑过他的犬齿，轻舔他上颚的敏感带。

这太近了，岩泉眨了眨眼，甚至担心及川的睫毛会戳到自己。

“傻瓜，闭上眼。”及川分开了紧贴着的唇，银丝还在两人之间缀着。待岩泉闭上了眼，他又再度压了上来，唇舌缠绵温柔。

闭上眼时，身体其他地方的触觉总会更为敏感。

他能感觉到及川正温柔地用一只手抚慰着他的性器，就像他每次深夜幻想回忆的那样。及川拇指关节处的茧轻轻擦过性器的顶端，刺激得岩泉的那处涨得更红。

然而那只手很快离开停止了安抚，及川也放开了两人纠缠着的唇。岩泉听到些许粘腻的水声，他好奇地睁开眼。

及川全身赤裸着，双腿跨在岩泉腰上，他的身材就像某座充满力量的男子雕塑，大腿与腰部的肌肉都绷得形状分明。他一只手撑着自己抵着床单，另一只手正在自己臀缝间深入。

注意到了岩泉的视线，向来没脸没皮的及川也有点害臊。但即使脸上已泛起了绯色，及川嘴上却还是一副调笑的样子：“小岩做了一天飞机一定很累了，就让及川先生为你做特别服务吧。”

只是为岩泉口交与亲吻，及川下身性器便已经挺立着，但更吸引岩泉的另有他处。及川在岩泉面前掰开自己的臀瓣，展示着那已经被扩张得湿滑水润的小穴。及川轻松地插入了一根手指，在自己的下身甬道里抽插着，发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。岩泉无法自已地盯着及川白皙修长的手指在粉嫩的小穴里进出，这简直比他最狂野的春梦还要让人羞耻。

“小岩想念我的这里吗？”

被及川问得惊醒了过来，岩泉撇过头移开了眼神，脸上比及川本人还红，仿佛正在做如此暴露淫荡的事不是及川而是他自己一样。

“才……才不想啊！”

“可是我很想哦，想要小岩插到我的这里。想要小岩看着我。”及川低沉的嗓音总是有神秘的魔力，让人忍不住照办。明明脑海里已经响起了一级警报，岩泉还是转过了头看着及川。

及川平时沉静的琥珀似双眼已经溶化成了一汪甜蜜糖浆，他又伸入了一根手指，一边按摩着自己小穴内的敏感点一边毫不吝啬地发出甘美的叫声。原本粉色的小穴被他自己指奸得通红，及川撑开了穴口，让岩泉看清了里面嫩红的内壁，透明的润滑液与他自己的骚水混合着流下，滴滴答答地落在了岩泉的腰腹上。

这个时候再不行动就真的不是男人了，岩泉刚想坐起身，就被及川用手压倒在床上。

“小岩不可以动，这是作为之前拒绝我求欢的惩罚。”

及川一只手扶着岩泉的性器顶在自己穴口，另一只手抵在岩泉的胸上。岩泉能够感受到那穴口正一张一合，饥渴地渴望自己的插入。

“小岩的肉棒好烫❤”

何止是烫，岩泉那处简直是要热到爆炸了，他甚至能感觉到下身性器青筋一跳一跳，只是因为身上这个恶劣的幼驯染还没有玩弄够自己。

也许是看着岩泉脸已经涨红到了脖子往下，及川恶劣的心态终于被满足，腰慢慢下沉吞吃着那可怜的被玩弄了许久的性器。

看着及川用他久未被开垦过的小穴一点点吞入自己的性器不可谓不是一种折磨。也许这对双方都是。及川真切地感受到岩泉的性器鸡蛋大的头部卡在自己穴口，上也不是下也不是。

小岩的肉棒太粗了，及川这样想着，咬住了下唇，决定一鼓作气吞下。

“啊……”

双方同时发出满足的喘息，压抑许久的渴望终于在此时被满足，长时间的不安终于得到了安抚。像岩泉本人一样凶狠野蛮的性器此时被及川的内壁包容着，他前后摇晃着腰和屁股企图让这根粗大的肉棒碾过小穴里的每一处敏感点。但那实在是太粗了，许久未经历性爱的及川光是容纳这根巨物就已经耗尽了自己的气力。

当自己的性器一点点进入，剖开及川柔韧紧窒的内壁时，岩泉有一种奇妙的成就感，仿佛同时也进入了及川的内心深处。事实是，他们此时下身紧紧地相连在一起，心也是如此贴近。岩泉双手握着及川劲瘦的腰身，看着他在自己面前渴求地摆动着屁股，全身浅色的肌肤也附上了一层艳丽的粉红色与薄薄的汗水。他的皮肤仿佛在月光下随着起伏闪耀着，看起来美极了。

及川将一只手伸到下面摸了摸自己被填的满满的穴口，花蕊处的褶皱甚至被完全撑平了，而岩泉的性器却还有一截露在外面。他只是轻轻地动了动屁股，那性器便像个冷酷无情的武器一样直直破开他的内里，抵在花心上，让及川忍不住惊叫。

岩泉粗壮硬挺的肉棒随着及川的动作在他的小穴里进出着，在穴口随着抽插堆积了一圈泡沫。黏腻的水声与两人喘息结合在一起，让室内的温度迅速升高。每当及川的臀部落下来与岩泉的大腿相碰发出"啪"的一声时，岩泉总是抑制不住自己往上顶想要更加深入的欲望。实际他也完全没有试着抑制，骑乘的姿势由于重力作用让他的性器已经进去到了几乎最深处，但岩泉仍然摆动着他有力的腰腹向上顶着，似乎连两个囊袋都想插进去塞进及川不知满足的骚穴里。

自己被小岩的肉棒填得满满的，及川迷迷糊糊地想着，半闭着眼满脸春情，俨然是一副被肏爽了的模样。

“想要小岩射在我里面❤” 只要一想到，现在和自己做爱的是小岩本人，只是光光被这样插入及川彻就觉得自己快要高潮了。他用双手握住岩泉结实坚厚的上臂勉强支撑着自己，后穴上上下下套弄着体内的性器。

及川故意收缩着甬道，又湿又热的内壁紧紧挤压着入侵者。随着岩泉野性的一声低喘，肉棒直直地顶在及川最敏感的那处花心，终于将蓄积了许久的种子一齐爆发在小穴深处。

及川内里最娇嫩的那点被岩泉的精液狠狠浇灌着，小穴受了刺激痉挛着，也跟着流出了大量淫液。前方的性器也将精液射在了岩泉的腹肌上。岩泉将性器抽出，及川小穴里的体液与精液混在一起从里面流出在大腿根流下了一道淫靡的痕迹，两人身上皆是一片狼藉。

及川趴在岩泉的厚实的胸肌上，两人交换着甜腻的亲吻。岩泉的那处并没有彻底软下来，只是趴在他腿间半硬着。及川用膝盖蹭了蹭他的性器，故意将那处又蹭得重新硬挺了起来，吐了吐舌头送给岩泉一个照常的灿烂微笑与淘气的眼神：“再来一次嘛，小岩❤”


End file.
